Piano Man
by kira1725
Summary: Based off the song, but not a songfic. Human names used.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song Piano Man by Billy Joel_

Piano Man

It's another Saturday, something that Arthur was quite grateful for. Saturdays were the days the bar made the most money and as the owner of the bar, Arthur loved making money. It was going to be an even better Saturday than most due to the rain that made everything seem dark and gloomy to the already dark and gloomy bar. After opening the bar for business, the blonde Englishman went around to talk to each of the staff before retreating to his office and paperwork.

At specifically seven fifty-five, just like every day before it, an upright brunette man came through the bar doors. The bar looked like it always did, dark, dingy, and brown. There were a couple of men who were packing up near the piano and musical instruments. The brunette man walked over to the piano.

"Hey Roderich!" A cheerful voice laced with a heavy Spanish accent greeted from the piano stage area. The man who had spoken was putting a guitar in its case.

"Good evening, Antonio." The brunette man replied, his Austrian accent bleeding through. Uptight and proper and professionally, Roderich put his briefcase on the piano stool. Delicatly, he took out a harmonica and its head equipment and laid it on the piano for future use.

"Good crowd today, the rain is really bringing them in." The Spaniard commented. Roderich replied in agreement. The cheerful man then left precisely at eight with the small Italian boy, who played the piano and violin, just like they did every day before anyone would like to recall.

At eight, Roderich started playing upbeat tunes on the piano. No one seemed to notice, but the Austrian was okay with that. This was practice, the warm-up, for the big show like right before playing at Carnegie hall.

When the clock strikes nine, Roderich knows that only the usual crowd ana couple of new ones are what is there to inhabit the bar.

The first man that Roderich notices is an old man, a usual one, who is quietly making love to his tonic and gin. He is an Italian man and quietly talks to an older German man who sits next to him, just like every time before anyone would like to recall. The other man is blonde with a braid. They reminnice about the old days mostly, but sometimes they talk about the Italian's two lovers, a Grecian and an Egyptian, both as beautiful as beauty itself.

"Play us a melody!" The cheerful, old, Italian man asks, raising his glass towards the Austrian. "One from when I was younger. I'm not sure how it goes anymore, but something like _La La La La Dee Da La La Dee Da."_ The old man sings, quickly being swept away with nostalgia, an old friend of his. Roderich puts the headpiece and harmonica on so that he can play the harmonica and piano together. Then, the music starts and plays better than the old man could remember.

In the corner of Roderich's eyes, the bartender was dealing with a troublesome customer. The young bartender was trying to resolve the issue, but Roderich focused on them so when, if, the situation gets out of hand, which they do _so_ very quickly, Roderich would be able to alert someone.

The bartender was a young boy with a New York accent that threw people off more than once. At nineteen, the blonde boy couldn't drink, but served and mixed the drinks well. Quietly he gave Roderich a look that told him he didn't want to be here.

Truthfully, the boy wanted to be a big time movie star. The Austrian listened multiple times as the boy proclaimed that he and his twin were going to Hollywood so that he could be an actor and his twin the best journalist in the world, only to come back to the bar the next day and everyday before as long as before anyone would like to recall. Thankfully, the customer left without causing a scene.

In the back corner were a couple of the usuals in the same spots as the day before it. The first was a big Russian man who just came into the area from college. He's a real estate agent, a bad choice for this economy, and in his spare time hopes to write an amazing book. Anyways, he had more problems than his job, his vodka, and his book. Although smart and strong, Ivan never had time to even begin to find someone special.

Some say it's the drinking. Some say it's the job. Some say it's the hours he pours into his writing. Well, Roderich thinks that it may be his incestuous sister who is psychotic and sometimes follows him to the bar if she isn't working.

Ivan is talking to Ludwig, the army man. Ludwig is a usual when he hasn't been deployed. Although he wants to leave, well he'll probably be in the army for life. They always sat in that corner, every time without fail for as long as anyone would like to recall.

The waitress comes to give them new drinks. Roderich knows her well as she is always on the shifts he plays, always for as long as anyone could recall. Every argument that takes place is usually taken care of because of her. Always with a flower tucked away into her hair, she waits for the day to be a lawyer. Until then, she listens to Roderich's music and plays court with the drunkards.

More towards the side of the bar are more new customers and some of the usuals. They were all business men, coming into the bar after a hard day's work. There was the computer programmer who was always polite and had black hair in the shape of a bowl, also the intimidating looking blonde that towered over the other costumers. There was the hair stylist who's long blonde locks probably had snatched quite many lovers and the Chinese man who worked to support his rather large family. Slowly, they drank and chattered and late into the night would only drink in silence without fail since before anyone could recall.

Around this time Arthur would finally emerge from his office, quickly drowning a drink before coursing through the bar and its customers. Sometime through he would look up at Roderich and look away and smile, for Arthur knew the people didn't come to his bar for the drinks. There were many bars surrounding this hole in the wall, it was Los Angeles for Christ's sake!

They came for Roderich, for the music, to hear the lifts and falls and trills of the keyboard, of the harmonica. It's what made them come since before anyone would like to recall. To reward him, since they barely had any money and the money they did have went to paying for the booze, they gave him things from their pockets: pennies, buttons, papers, bread.

One man, an albino who was a usual came up to put bread in Roderich's jar. He laughed a shrilling laugh as the song came to a close.

"Man, what are you doing here?" Roderich looked up for a second before starting to play another melody, the one that would have Carnegie hall on its feet giving him a standing ovation, and getting lost in the melody just as all in the room have already done.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This is based off the song Piano Man by Billy Joel. Austria is Billy Joel, Rome the old man (along with Germania), America as John the bartender, Russia as Paul the real estate novelist, Germany as Davy (although he is in the army, not the navy), and Hungary as the waitress. France, China, Japan, and Sweden are the business men, England the manager, and Prussia is the albino at the end._

_Thank you for Reading!_


End file.
